The Marionette's story
by HeroOfAzeroth
Summary: It is time the tale of the Marionette is told. UPDATE: Chapter 4 is finished. Working on 5... Also, if you have any ideas for the story, PM me! I appreciate it!
1. The Awakening

_Hmm...odd that I still am able to reminisce. _I think as I blantly walk down the halls of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The Night Guard has left the place, and we animatronics are free for about an hour until management shows up. This gives me time to roam arond, which is nice. _Almost 30 years...how intriguing I still remember it all._ Chica is blantly wandering around, as...slutty...as usual, for lack of a better term. "Mind piping it down with the partying? At least until the festivities start?" Chica sees me and stops, doing a curt, but mechanical, bow. The animatronics fear me. I do remember my past, and I do know what happened. I go to the show stage. Crying child posters are on the walls, as I instructed. "Excellent, Freddy...you've proven yourself once again." I say. Freddy nods, then continues on to prepare the party hats, even though no one but ourselves will be here. Everyone suddenly stops as I, the Marionette, my broken, withered mask, and all else, ascend onto the stage. "Animatronics, it has been 30 years since my murder..." I say, deprecately. "And I remember it closely. Listen now, my fellow animatronics, it's story time. Bring in the toys. And Bonnie, I do hope you could re-assemble Mangle best you could...the poor lad. Then again, that little girl did deserve it." The toy animatronics from an old location are brought out of a secret underground chamber Freddy carved one night. Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica emerge, broken down. Mangle crawls out. "Listen well, animatronics, for it's time for my story."


	2. The Murder

"Ugh, Mom, do we really have to wait _here_?" I ask. My mom, young, still beautiful, gives me "the look". Of course. Dad works day shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. "Jackson Smith. You have to be more polite." she says. "Fine, I'll go find a few other kids. Text me when dad is off work." She nods and I continue. Things were fine for a while. I meet up with some kids. One of them is shy, a redhead, and he occasionally sings, "Dum dum-dum dum dum diddly dum dum diddly doo." Another was blonde, a girl, and was kind of...cute...Another was a boy, black haired. He liked AC/DC and Metallica. The last was a girl with brown hair, who seemed kind of shy. We walk around and talk for a while while the black haired boy-whom I found named to be Johnny-was humming "Back in Black". Then we find the backstage door open. We each peek in and gasp. A man is dressing in a yellow Freddy Fazbear suit! And I'd seen him before! He was one of my dad's co-workers. What was he doing in that suit? "Hey, Fritz!" He turns, and gazes at me blankly. "What are you doing? Johnny, go find the manager!" he smiles insanely. I could sense something evil about him. He grabbed Johnny and strangled him. Johnny fell to the floor. A groan escaped his mouth before he died before me. The blonde haired girl met the same fate. This angered me. Then the shy redhead. Then the brown haired girl. I was furious. Grinning in insane anger, I felt myself changing. Before the horrored eyes of Fritz, blue stripes appeared down my face, and two pink dots on my cheeks. "Want to play, Fritz?" He panicked and stabbed me. I fell dead. Everything turned...black...


	3. Beginning of the Marionette

My head aches as I awaken. I feel sore all over. My head is pressed against a hard mask. I find a pool of water as I bluntly walk around the store. I stare at myself...I am wearing a mask with red rosy cheeks, a chin and lips matching the same color. The mask has football shaped eyes and what appears to be tear lines running from it. I hear something coming. I rear around. It's Chica the chicken animatronic. She moves torwards me. _"Stop!" _I command. She stops. Then she points torwards the backstage. I realized I was across the store in the prize corner. I follow Chica, and she falls lifeless near the blonde girl's body. I feel like breaking out in tears as I grieve. But then I had an idea. I raised my hand and the mouthes of my fellow dead open as blue orbs arise from each of them. The shy redhead's soul goes into Foxy's. The brown-haired one's goes into Freddy. The black haired's goes into Bonnie. And I go next to the blonde haired girl's...Her name was Brook. I offer a moment of silence, then I place her soul into Chica's. The animatronics flank me on all sides as I travel torwards the prize corner. "I had an idea, erm, Jackson, was it?" Freddy said. "Call me...the Marionette. And what was it?" He stared at me for a second, then said, "There's an old music box. We could let you stay in the gift box and then wind it up to keep you from going insane." He said. I nodded. Chica sort of walked sadly while Foxy trailed behind. Freddy walked alongside me. He was going to be my majordomo. Bonnie was strumming on his newfound guitar. We arrived at the prize corner, and I stood there inside the gift box. It extended below the surface to an extended space. Perfect for my quarters. I come out, and Freddy asks, "What now, sir?" I think for a moment, then remember a night guard always works night shift. And I also knew tonight was Fritz's shift. "Revenge." I say. They race torwards the security office. While Fritz attempts to hack their AI, he can't, and right as it is about to turn to six o'clock, Bonnie sneaks up behind him and breaks his arm. "AAAAAGGGGHHH" he screams, as Chica and Bonnie hold him down. Foxy begins to interrogate him while I and Freddy stand off to the side. "What be the new project yer bosses be workin' on?" Foxy asks. "I'LL TELL YOU! IT'S-IT'S YOUR REPLACEMENTS!" He shouts. I stare at him, then approach. "Do you know who I am? Does my voice sound familiar?" He shakes his head no, horrified. I reach for my mask and lift it, revealing my undead face. He screams in horror as I use my newfound powers to bring his worst hear to mind. He falls unconcious. As I place my mask down over my face, I say, "A fraction of what I should have done. If I had let myself go full power, his organs would've exploded and he would've died." Foxy looks confused, then asks, "Why'd ye not kill the lad? He killed us!" I look at him, then say, "Because he's going to the electric chair. He got caught on camera killing us." Freddy nods, then orders, "We have to get back to position. Bonnie, Foxy, Chica, go! Marionette, your orders?" I look at him then say, "It's about time for opening, I'd say. Leave a note from the engineer's saying one of their new animatronics got finished early. He'll be in prize corner. The he is me." He nods, then we get into position, ready to reak havoc when needed.


	4. The bite of '87

The new "replacements" Fritz had mentioned were stationed in only a month after we attacked him. Odd that would happen. They all had toy names. Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Foxy, and Toy Chica. They began to strip my friends for parts. When they were done, they locked them in the back room. This angered me, but I came up with a solution. I gave them the ability to switch from their toy forms to their old forms at will. They could even control both at the same time. Also, a new one was this character named "Balloon Boy". He was an odd one, I will say. I gave him the soul of a child who had died much earlier, in the original location, "Fredbear's Family Diner". He now served as a Saboteur. He could disable flashlights, which disoriented my other servants. Toy Foxy during the day kept getting taken apart and rearranged by kids during the day, so the shy one's soul-His name was Dillon, I think-normally resided in his old form. Toy Foxy was being called "The Mangle" by employees who ran my Prize Corner. Pretty soon all us Animatronics adopted the name. One day, Mangle was in his prize corner, and the shy one's soul got mad at a kid because she kept taking him apart worse than usual with her little friends. She had come back every day. I told him to stay calm. It was going to be alright. He hopefully wouldn't do anything to her. That night, a new guy named Jeremy Fitzgerald was working. He kept keeping me in my box by winding up my music box. I kind of liked it. He didn't know about me. On his fifth night there, I decided I'd have a little fun. There was a spare endoskeleton in my music box, he and a few other spares acted as my guard. At their head, the half-made one originally planned to be in my music box. His name was "Number Six" but I called him just Six. I sent one of the Endoskeleton's out to freak out Jeremy. I heard him screaming in horror when he saw it. Then the Endoskeleton retreated. My work was done.

On the sixth night, Six himself emerged. He was yellow, shaped like Bonnie, and I had given him the power to turn into a shadow form. He went into Jeremy's room to terrify him. And he did. It was rather...fun...to see it. But there was an even bigger event the day after Jeremy switched to day shift.

The girl who had terrorized Mangle was back, and I ordered Foxy to do something, so he switched to Mangle form while I crept up and watched. He reared over and bit her head. Her frontal lobe. Ambulances arrived. It was chaos.


End file.
